


under all this almost newness

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, First Meetings, Humor, Injury, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alex meets George Washington because of said man's dog, Vulcan.





	under all this almost newness

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo's meet-ugly bingo fest, and the prompt 'caring' in my 100prompts table.
> 
> enjoy!

It's a nice spring afternoon, and Alex has no classes today, so he goes to have a break from studying and stressing. He goes to buy some nice sweets, because he deserves it, goddammit, and then searches for what to do in his New York.   
  
Which ends up with him being at a dog park about twenty minutes away from his apartment. He shares it with Lafayette and Hercules, and it's nice to get a break from those two lovebirds for a while.   
  
The sunlight filters through the trees, and there's lots of barking and the sound of people laughing. It immediately fills him with a sense of  _ home _ . Sure, there's no sand or beautiful water, but there are happy people and animals. It's just a tiny bit of Nevis.   
  
He looks around the park; there's small dogs, poodles, Chihuahuas, Yorkies. Big dogs, Samoyeds, huskies, malamutes, Labradors.   
  
And then there's a Golden Retriever, laying down about two feet away from an older man. It's a beautiful dog, thick golden brown fur and pretty brown eyes. And the guy he's near to is also quite easy on the eyes.   
  
He steps closer to the dog and kneels by it before offering his hand. He hopes the dog trusts him; there's nothing better than ruffling a dog's fur, especially this kind of dog. Retrievers are usually friendly, anyway.   
  
The dog looks at him, sniffs his hand, and with half a second's worth of hesitance, leans in.   
  
Alex screams in surprise, falling onto the grass as he feels blood trickle down his hand.   
  
"Vulcan!" someone yells and stands up, and all he can think amongst the pain is that  _ great, this dog's owner is a Star Trek nerd. _

Before he knows it, a heavy hand is on his back, helping him straighten up. "I'm so sorry," he starts, and Alex looks up— the handsome guy. "Vulcan's never like this. I don't know what happened. I can take you to the hospital."   
  
Alex draws in a shaky breath and raises his hand. Blood covers a bit of his right palm, and he can't feel much of his middle finger. Great, now he can't flip people off with one of his hands. How is he gonna live like this?   
  
"I don't want a hole in your bank account because some random guy got bit by your dog," he mumbles.   
  
The man shakes his head. "I've got money to spare. I can take you in my car."   
  
_ Ah, this guy's a wannabe sugar daddy, _ Alex can't help but think,  _ Wonderful.  _ He sighs and closes his eyes. His hand is a little numb. "Okay. Is the dog going to come with?"   
  
He smiles. "Vulcan's always on the back. He won't bite you again." He offers him his right hand, so he takes it by his left hand and stands up. "I'm George Washington."   
  
Oh. He's that businessmen Lafayette talks about and says that he's definitely his type. He blinks at him owlishly. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."   
  
George smiles at him and leads him to his car, Vulcan following him without any complaint. Alex can still feel the blood drip, but he doesn't have anything better, so he resorts for the tissues he had, wrapping them around the wound.   
  
He rides shotgun, Vulcan going on the place behind the backseat.   
  
"You work at that one law firm, right?" Alex asks.   
  
George makes a face, barely noticeable, as he drives to one of the most expensive clinics in town.  _ Damn _ . "Yes. Have you heard of me before?"   
  
He shrugs. "One of my friends has kept trying to make me look you up."   
  
George bites his lip; there is anxiety all over his face. He wonders exactly why. "Oh, why? I'm not too remarkable."   
  
"Because he said you're my type."   
  
George's nose goes back to normal, but his brows furrow. He's older, and one can tell— he's got smile lines and a few wrinkles here and there. He's clean-shaven, no head hair. He looks good, and maybe, _perhaps_ , Lafayette is right.   
  
"And," Alex says before he can dig further his own grave, "I'm in law school. So that helps."   
  
"You're still studying?" George hisses.   
  
"Yeah, I'm twenty-five."   
  
George's brows furrow deeper, and so he leaves the topic of age out of their discussion. He can tell he doesn't like it— maybe he's just self-conscious about his age. Maybe he's just not used to having men in their twenties say he's their type.   
  
As soon as they're on the clinic, he's admitted in and he gets an x-ray— some bones in his middle finger are fractured, but if he doesn't use his right hand for a bit, he should be fine in a while. He gets bandaged up and told he's ready to go, and George pays.   
  
He goes to the bathroom and after washing his hands, he takes out his phone. "Siri, Google George Washington."   
  
He's immediately met by article after article about successful lawyer George Washington's "gender at birth" being revealed to the masses.   
  
_ Oh _ .   
  
He pulls his phone back into his pocket and rushes out of the bathroom. George is still there, waiting in one of the chairs, his ankle propped over his knee, a hand on his chin.   
  
Alex sits down next to him. "So, another reason why my friend talked to me about you."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You're a successful lawyer. And you're trans." Alex opens the first few buttons of his shirt, showing his binder. "And I am too."   
  
George's eyes light up, and he smiles. "That's great. I can give you the cheat sheet to being a trans lawyer."   
  
Alex grins and shrugs, standing up and heading back to George's car. "How'd it get out, anyway?"   
  
He shrugs. "Complicated long story. I don't want to bore you with it."   
  
Alex sighs and goes back to riding shotgun, his chin on his left hand. He's glad he's ambidextrous. "I don't think you could bore me. We met because your dog bit me  _ and  _ you're the guy my friend insists for me to meet. Too many coincidences at once."   
  
George rolls his eyes. "An ex of mine decided to tell Twitter and show proof." Alex reaches for his phone. "No, not nudes, Alexander, get your head out of the damn gutter."   
  
He laughs, bright and loud. "That's not a complicated story. That's a  _ boring  _ story."   
  
George moves his hand dismissively. "It's bad. Just, having my birth certificate all over the place. It's awful."   
  
"How are your, uh, colleagues about it?"   
  
He shrugs. "They're a mixed bag, but for the most part, they're trying to wrap their minds around the fact I'm trans. They don't exactly suspect the six feet two forty-eight-year-old."   
  
He's twenty-three years older than him. Jesus fuck, he needs to lay down.   
  
"That's true." Alex pauses. "Could we, maybe, uh...? Swap numbers?"   
  
George cocks his head at him. "You're twenty-three years younger than me."   
  
"And I want your number. If you want to pretend it's for professional, lawyer-y reasons, be my guest."   
  
George doubts for a few long moments, his hands fidgeting and his fingers twitching. Finally, he sighs. "Okay."   
  
"Are you gonna pretend it's for professional, lawyer-y reasons?"   
  
He shakes his head. "You're too obvious to pretend that."   
  
Alex grins at him, takes out his phone. Apparently, he can manage to get a hot trans lawyer's number and get bit by a dog on the same day.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [my whamilton sideblog](https://hamwash.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
